Vecoline
: Vecoline '('Vec for short) is a bald eagle Skylander of the Fire Element. He lives in a volcano on Volcano Island. Biography When Vecoline's egg was laid, his egg rolled out of the nest. When it hit the ground, a Skylander named Gumdrop caught the egg, Gumdrop took the egg to Windy Island. When Vecoline hatched, he had talons, a bad birth defect, he was raised by Sonic Boom and learned that he was a one-of-a-kind Bald Eagle that had the powers of fire. After he grew up, Sonic Boom let him live by himself in a volcano on Volcano Island. Later on, his volcano was being attacked by Kaos. He became a Skylander when he defeated Kaos and saved his volcano. Throughout 2012, Vecoline was a heavily loved and well-known Skylander, gaining more and more rewards and sometimes being rewarded for very small things. A ton of things were made dedicated to him, and some say that there was an entire universe about him that self-destructed. His popularity has since then decreased drastically. People soon realized that he was just one Skylander and there were tons. They realized how plain his appearance was and how boring his personality was. Vecoline is now barely known, and even though he is quiet about his sharp decline in popularity, he is fully aware of it and is quite mad about it. All three of Portal Master Claus' Skylanders (the Ultimate Chimera, Ridley, and Drago) and numerous other newer Skylanders are much more popular nowadays. Vecoline respects Claus' Skylanders and a few other new Skylanders, but he is constantly angry and somewhat lazy more often nowadays. Appearances Skylanders: Dawn of Darkness Vecoline and the other Skylanders unleashed the power of the Elemental Crystals to seal Dark Dragon in stone and banish him to The Doom Void. He and the other Fire Skylanders used the power of the Fire Elemental Crystal. Personality Vecoline is a very calm eagle. Usually he just sits on a gray cliff in his volcano that he calls home. But if evil attacks, most Skylanders stay away because his talons can be very strong. When he flies in the volcano home, he just does it for fun. When he goes to the hot-water volcano pond to get a drink, he is calm. Abilities Being of the Fire Element, Vecoline has the ability to create fire. He can fly at extreme speeds, leaving a fire trail behind him. He can also create fire tornadoes. Relationships Ultimate Chimera Vecoline is rivals with the Ultimate Chimera, thinking he replaced him as a Skylander. He hates him the most out of Claus' three Skylanders due to the fact he has a bird on his head, making him not only believe he took his role as a loved Skylander, but as a bird Skylander. Ridley and Drago Even though Vecoline respects Claus' dragons more than the Ultimate Chimera, he still somewhat rivals them. Magiciano Vecoline used to rival Magiciano the crow, but ever since his popularity declined the two have become friends. Appearance Vecoline is a white and brown bald eagle with yellow feet and yellow talons. His beak has small circles the same color of the beak and right next to the beak, his eyes are yellow inside. Elemental Forms All of Vecoline's elemental forms that he transforms into when he uses the power of an Elemental Crystal. Dark Vecoline When Vecoline turns into Dark Vecoline, he can transform into a giant shadow that can fly very fast. He also can shoot shadow balls out of his mouth. Legendary Vecoline When Vecoline turns into Legendary Vecoline, he can shoot a blinding lazer out of his eyes and run faster. Quotes Battle Qoutes *''"I can't live without CAW!"'' *''"Too Bad so sad..."'' *''"La, CAW!"'' *''"You can't resist me!"'' *''"Making evil just history!"'' *''"Get prepared for the talons!"'' *''"Fire and lava!"'' *''"Flying lessons for villains that have no wings!"'' *''"Bloody Battle!"'' Attacks and Upgrades Like all Fire Skylanders, Vecoline can walk across lava fields '' '''Starting Powers' *Ember Beam: Attack baddies with a 5 second long beam *Blaze Dash: Dash into baddies with a dash of fire. Basic Upgrades *Flight of the Eagle: You get the ability to fly *Super Beam: Ember Beam does more damage *Blaze of the Skyland: Blaze Dash does MORE damage Beam Club Path ''- This path allows Vecoline to upgrade his Beam attacks.'' *Zip Zap: Ember Beam goes in all derections *Baddie Zap: Ember Beam goes near the nearest baddie *Ember World Beam: Ember Beam does MORE damage. Blaze Dasher Path '- ''This path allows Vecoline to upgrade his Blaze Dash attacks. *Blazeer: Can use Ember Beam in the middle of a Blaze Dash. *Dasher: Blaze Dash does MORE damage. *Flyer: You can do Blaze Dash in the air. '''Soul Gem Upgrade *Eagle Heart: Can charge up Ember Beam to do more damage. - Requires Soul Gem in Moonrise Island. Gallery of Vecoline MoarVociline.png|Moar Vecoline.It is based on Moar Krabs. VecolineFanClub.png|The Poster for the Vecoline Fan Club 64564.png|A picture of Vec drawn on iscribble. coloringpagecolored.png|Vecoline vs. ??? coloring page colored Vecolineatbeach.png|Vecoline after almost drowning near a beach. Brr..png|Vecoline on a cold,snowy day. HelpMe.png|Vecoline in a sign that is created by Superhappyyoshis to make Vecoline the most popular page on the wiki 43242.png HelpSaveBaldEagles.png|This picture of Vecoline is a reminder to not kill the endangered Bald Eagle speices 54335.png|Vecoline wallpaper bald-eagle.jpg|Vecoline in real life. ListenSkylander.png|Young Fredmark yelling at Vecoline Vecoline-3.png|Vecoline with a #3 crown on Gallery of Vecoline.png|A picture for the Gallery of Vecoline! VecolineXL.png|VecXL,a robot made by Vecoline TheLegendOfVecoline.png|Vecoline in the Legend of Vecoline! CrazyLoveHawks.png|Vecoline and Scarlet Error:Scarlet's beak is not colored BabyVecoline.jpg|Baby Vecoline OldVec.png|Vec's old catchphrase and early design Trivia *Some of the Skylanders think he's a condor, when he is really not. *He doesn't like Flameslinger because he called him a hothead. *Vecoline was originally going to be for the Air Element because he can fly, but the idea was ultimately scrapped. *The Ultimate Chimera, being his rival, believes Vecoline represents Justin Beiber. He said they both are always annoying and terrible, both had large fanbases a few years ago that greatly declined, and both are terrible at singing. Magiciano, despite being Vecoline's best friend, thinks this is somewhat funny, but Vecoline is greatly offended. *His toy form is sold in an Adventure Pack along with Vecoline's Volcano. Category:Fire Skylanders Category:Birds Category:Skylander Category:Male Characters Category:Vecoline